


Cold Feet, Warm...

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [45]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For the fluff prompts: If you steal the blankets I am going to put my cold feet on you.





	Cold Feet, Warm...

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Roomates, bed sharing, Roughhousing

Hux blinked awake, feeling the early hour like an ache in his brain. As unwelcome consciousness stole into his mind, he realised the source of his awakening. 

_Taptaptap_

“Hux”

_Taptaptap_

“Hux”

Hux groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. 

“Go away Kylo.”

The tapping blessed stopped for a moment and Hux thought he was absolved, only to realise the handle had been turned and the door was creaking open. He threw back the covers, leaning up on one elbow to glare at his roomate. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

Kylo shrugged, holding the pillow in his arms close to his chest. 

“Well, I was cold, and I thought I could share with you…” he trailed off, rubbing on hand along his bare forearm. Hux could feel his eyebrows climbing towards his hairline. 

“And you thought sharing with me was a good idea?” Hux said. 

Among their close knit circle Hux was known to run cold blooded on even the warmest days, and more than once he’d startled others by brushing cold fingers along a stretch of exposed skin. Kylo shrugged again, but made no move to leave the room. Realising that letting him have his way would be faster, Hux sighed and shifted back on the double bed, allowing Kylo to lie down on the edge, punching his pillow to fluff it. 

“You didn’t bring a blanket,” Hux observed, addressing to Kylo’s broad shoulders. 

“I thought we could share,” Kylo rumbled, without turning around. 

Hux threw his blanket over Kylo’s shoulder, feeling it slide over his skin as Kylo grabbed and corner and pulled it enough to cover himself. 

“If you steal the blankets I am going to put my cold feet on you,” Hux muttered, feeling sleep claiming him again. 

He’d barely settled into his pillow when he felt the whisper of the sheet over his arm again, only this time, it didn’t stop. He pried his eyes open again as the edge of the blanket whipped over his arm and was disappeared over Kylo faster than he could snatch at it. 

“Kylo…” 

He got no response but the quiet shaking of Kylo’s shoulders, and lifted one foot to brush the ice-cold toes warningly along the back of Kylo’s calf. Kylo yelped, almost falling out of the bed as he twisted around, the entire blanket bundled between his arms. Hux took in the sight of the purloined blanket, drawing his eyes up to meet Kylo’s mischievous grin, and groaned. 

“Give it back, Kylo,” he said. 

“Make me.”

Hux sighed. It was too damn early in the morning for his nonsense. But if war had been declared…

Hux lifted into foot, planting it on Kylo’s thigh. Kylo yelped again, releasing the blanket to wrap one hand around Hux’s ankle, Hux tried raising his other leg to tap at Kylo’s arm to release the blanket, ignoring Kylo’s huffed complaints about how he was able to bend that far. Hux tugged on the blanket and knew a brief moment of victory before Kylo levered himself up, sliding down the wall behind Hux to try and trap his arms. Hux smiled as he simply pressed his feet into Kylo’s shins, Kylo’s attempt to pin him now turned into a desperate attempt to escape. 

Hux couldn’t help but laugh as Kylo clambered over his, cursing him all the while, and this time climbed on top of him, trapping his lower legs under his own feet and holding his hands at the wrist to keep himself safe. As his laughter died down, Hux was left being very aware of Kylo panting above him, and that his body had already begun to respond to the closeness of another body. It seemed Kylo had come to the same conclusion, his eyes dark as he lowered himself towards Hux. 

“My feet are still cold you know,” Hux muttered, Kylo teasing Hux by remaining just out of reach. 

“Well then,” Kylo replied. “Let’s do something to warm them up.”


End file.
